Rocker/Personality and Relationships
Personality Rocker is extremely rude, load, destructive and impulsive. Like his sworn brother Dexs, he is foulmouthed and stupid. He wishes to get rid of the seastones that are on his wrists, with this he often thinks of it as a handicap. So this gives him arrogances, to the point that he thinks he can take on any opponent without using his devil fruit powers. So he doesn’t’ take most situations that serious, he thinks of it as a game of trying to find the strongest opponent that he can face. However, like many in the world Rocker hates the heroes. Mostly when someone comes to the rescue of the innocent and such. He often addresses many different male opponents as “pretty boy” and female opponents as “a pretty face”. Rocker also displaces a strange fear; he is extremely terrified of Okamas. This was first shown when he had encountered one on the street; he had backed up and fell back from the fear. It is unknown why he is extremely terrified of Okamas, but he tries his best not to let other see this weakness. Relationships Halloween Crew Among the Halloween Crew, he seems to respect them unlike his brother who insults most. He either doesn’t say anything or just stands in the back giving his famous smile. However, he has shown to work very well with Jumbo. But other than that, he doesn’t really have any other interaction with the crew. But he has shown to be protective of them; this was seen at Jousai Down. When the Trick or Treat Trio was being out numbered, he had appeared in front of them and protected them. Samhain D. Miedo Much like his brother, Samhain often lets Rocker do whatever he pleases. Samhain commented that he thinks of Dexs and Rocker is the perfect pair, so whenever Rostro says no to Dexs. Rocker and Dexs go to the captain to get a Yes. But Rocker is protective of his captain as well, shown again at Jousai Down. Rocker had appeared in front of his captain and blocked as he and Demetrius went to kill Saint Santo. Rostro Cráneo Unlike his brother, Rocker is loyal to Rostro and does follow his order. Secretly Rostro had charged Rocker with the task of making sure Dexs, doesn’t do anything to reckless. So unknown of this agreement, this is most how Dexs is able to do most of the things he does. Dexs de Renzo Dexs and Rocker are parents in the Skeleton division, they seem to be the only parents. The two work very well together and share many of the same mannerisms. But it seems that Dexs is more of the "Big Brother" role in the relationship, often Dexs and Rocker will refer to each other as brother. Enemies Inazuma Rocker from the first sight of Inazuma he had been terrified, however. Inazuma noted that, it was rather odd to see such a muscular man would be scared of an okama. But Inazuma had seen that Rocker was clearly destructive and dangerous, so Inazuma had no other chose but to fight. However, Rocker had got up the courage to combat him and ending in a draw. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages